


【佐鸣】记一次车戏

by SNOKI



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNOKI/pseuds/SNOKI
Summary: 感谢阅读！
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【佐鸣】记一次车戏

佐助突然低头把身下人的唇封住，趁没有防备轻松地撬开牙关。两舌纠缠在一起，偌大的房间只能听到滋滋的水声和彼此的心跳声。

“唔…唔~”没有任何经验的鸣人很快就喘不上气来。毕竟小时候的那个吻是很突然的，分开后虽然在表面上嫌弃佐助，但心跳得很快，并没有讨厌的感觉，反而觉得还不错?

“唔嗯~”鸣人开始挣扎起来，真的是！混蛋佐助在干嘛？快…快喘不上气了。

“呼……呼”佐助见状及时放开鸣人，自己也因为经验缺缺喘了两口气。

“哈…哈啊……”鸣人大口大口的喘着气，因为缺氧导致大脑放空楞楞的看着佐助，这算是什么？

佐助平复了气息，原本按在鸣人腰上的手轻柔地解开衣服

“佐助你在干嘛？”鸣人低头不解的看着佐助脱下自己的衣服，佐助笑而不语。抓起鸣人的手，啃咬着敏感的指节，吮吸着柔软的指腹，有一下没一下地吻着手背，另一只手继续脱着衣服。  
“唔……唔啊”漏出几声呻吟，虽然只吻了手，但鸣人的呼吸还是粗重起来。  
脱干净后，佐助从姣好的下颚线开始，细细地吻着  
“唔嗯~”呻吟抑制不住的从口中发出，听到这声后鸣人下意识地想捂住嘴巴，无奈双手被死死压住，脸只能烧得更红。  
故意把热气喷到鸣人脖子与锁骨上，佐助在锁骨上轻咬一口。  
“别…别唔…痒~唔啊!”脸颊上的颜色更浓，天蓝色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的看着佐助，热气喷到脖子上使得全身一颤。  
佐助继续往下，吻到虽然不明显但还是很紧致的腹肌  
“唔！嗯~”眼看着湿润的唇瓣越来越靠近自己额敏感地带，想挣开却失败了。与其说力气不过倒不如说心底里是愿意的，被唇瓣触碰到的地方都觉得麻麻的痒痒的，到也是种不错的体验。  
佐助一把拉下鸣人的裤子，惊讶道：“嗯?连这里都是金色的”  
“佐助…不…不要…”看着佐助拉下自己的裤子，想要阻止却晚了一步，注意到饶有兴趣的目光，只觉得十分羞耻 “混蛋佐助!别说了！”  
“为什么不要？斑(带土）都能和卡卡西搞在一起……看起来有点小呢”话锋一转，看到鸣人的分身已经有些抬头，佐助浅笑一下，反应很真诚嘛。  
“其实……那个斑是带土大叔扮演的……”  
“……???”  
鸣人突然想到自己全身光溜溜的还被佐助一直盯着就羞到全身泛红，整个人身上粉嫩嫩的“…小怎么了！我又没吃你家大米！”说罢便幼稚的扭过头不再看佐助，上牙紧紧的咬住下唇。  
“噗”套弄了两下，不费力就含住了小鸣人。  
“啊？！嗯~别…脏…”以前从来没有的快感犹如潮水一般涌上心头，因为缺乏这一方面的知识以前就从没有过自慰。  
佐助仔细舔着略显可爱的柱身，不放过任何一个地方，连两个囊袋也捎带过了一下，接着做了个深喉，舌头慢慢在龟头处打转，细心而又周到。  
“嗯啊！唔~不…嗯~”鸣人受不了地昂起头，腰下意识往上顶想要获得更多快感，手指无意识的插进佐助的发间。  
“好…好涨嗯啊~佐助……唔~”在佐助的又一次深喉后便直接射了出来“哈啊……哈…佐助”…还没有从高潮里缓过劲，大脑现在一片空白无法思考。  
“咕噜”佐助坏笑着咽下去一些，还留一些，嘴边漏出来点点白色。说实话并不好吃，黏黏的糊在喉咙里，不过满嘴都是鸣人的味道，唔……像清甜的柑橘一样。  
“佐助！别吃………脏…”越说越小声，到了最后连一点声音都没有了，呆愣楞的看着佐助，佐助他…咽下去了？！  
“你的东西都不脏” 说着把鸣人翻了个身，让他两手撑床，半跪在床上。手指轻轻掰开臀瓣，粉色的小穴与小麦色皮肤形成强烈对比，给佐助带来很大的视觉冲击。在嘴边沾上精液，一根手指伸入小穴，声音因情欲而有点沙哑 “疼吗？”  
“嗯啊~不…不行！呜…感觉好奇怪…我不要了！”羞愤的将脸埋到臂弯处，太奇怪了的说……  
“佐助你出去！嗯~”陌生的快感鸣人害怕起来，身体也在排斥。毕竟本来就是只出不进的地方，有异物感很正常。  
“开始了就不能停下”  
“呜~混蛋…佐助！”  
扣弄几下感觉差不多了，伸入第二根手指，在甬道里恶劣地不断扣弄，弯曲着手指，好像在寻找什么，一番摸索后按上一个凸起的小点。  
“啊！不…不要佐助！那里…不行嗯~啊~”鸣人浑身一僵猛的仰起头喊道，声音也带上了哭腔。  
“看来就是这里了，再等等，我不想弄疼你。”说着伸入第三根手指。  
“唔~不…不行！唔……啊……哈啊”生理性的眼泪大滴大滴的流了下来，眼里写满了哀求的意味，可惜现在时背对着佐助不能看到。手指抽插几下，没一开始那么紧了。佐助把手指拔出来，快速地拉下裤链，涨得生疼的物事终于被释放，一下子弹出来。  
鸣人半跪在床上双腿有些无力，佐助手指的离开让他好受了一些，但取而代之的是莫大的空虚感，小穴一张一合想要被填满，虽然不想承认，但好想让佐助快点进来。腰忽然被人重新扣住，佐助清冷而禁欲的声音在上方响起：  
“接下来你说什么我都不会停下的。”  
“唔………”鸣人只能做好心理准备，欲哭无泪啊  
对准鸣人微微颤抖的穴口，佐助刚把家伙推进去，对方就哭喊出声  
“嗯！太…太大了！我不要了！啊~拔出去”三根手指哪能比得上佐助的大粗长，鸣人手指紧紧的攥紧床单，指节因用力而泛白。  
佐助的手扶在鸣人纤细的腰上，其实自己也不太好受，被鸣人紧紧夹着，用尽全力才能勉强忍着不射出来 “吊车尾的，放松点。”  
“混蛋佐助！唔~本…本大爷为什么要听你的说！”鸣人嘴上虽然这么说着但是还是努力的放松后穴，自己并不傻，明白如果不这么做的话自己也不会好受  
感到对方放松了些，佐助也开始缓慢地抽插，手指不安分地在鸣人腰上游走，略有些粗糙的指腹划过不太明显的腹肌，鸣人很明显地颤抖了一下，很是敏感。  
“痒……太…太粗了啊~唔嗯~好深……混…蛋！”鸣人伴随着佐助的抽插前后摇摆着，不由自主的呻吟起来。 佐助被鸣人色气的淫叫刺激地又涨大几分，理智早被欲望的浪潮冲到一边去了。旋即加快抽插的速度，大力顶撞着身下人，顶撞之深以至于有一种俨然已融为一体的感觉，两个人之间再没空隙。可怜的小床吃不住，吱吱呀呀地哀叫，好像下一秒就要塌了。此时鸣人双腿早已瘫软，要不是佐助把着自己的腰可能早就瘫在床上了，双眼开始变得迷离涣散，胳膊有点酸，但屁股不自主的迎合着佐助，向上一顶一顶的。  
“好快呜呜~佐助~我不要了…不要了~”下身再次从金丛中抬起头，蓄势待发。后穴倒是被填得满满的，但这位小兄弟就不好受了，失去爱抚后前端流出几滴泪水。鸣人刚抬起一只手向自己的分身摸去就被佐助打掉了 “不许。”低沉的嗓音在耳边炸开，鸣人顺从地放下手，任由其操。  
又是不知几十下的抽插，鸣人觉得自己都要坏了，可恶，佐助怎么这么持久?!这么长时间了还不射，而自己马上就要射第二次，有一种输给佐助的不爽，但也没有办法。  
“唔……哈啊……哈……佐助我要射了!”  
“再忍一下，我也快了”食指按在鸣人马眼上，不允许对方射出来。  
就在鸣人觉得自己真的要坏掉的时候，佐助突然放开了堵住马眼的手指，同时低吼一声，一道白光，鸣人射了一床，而佐助全部射在了鸣人的小穴里，鸣人的小腹微微隆起，就像孕育着一个小生命。  
“啊！唔嗯~好…好烫…”鸣人还在细细的感受着高潮的余温，后穴一张一合，没有了堵的东西粘稠的顺着大腿根部缓缓的流了下来。佐助则拔出性器，发出“波”的一声，和鸣人一起躺在床上。  
“现在我们的关系不算朋友了吧？”  
“嗯?佐助还是我的朋友啊~”说罢露出来一个招牌笑容  
“看来还是不够啊……”佐助叹气  
“什么不够?”十分单纯天真的语气  
佐助起身，绕到鸣人身后  
“操得不够。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
